ENVIDIAR
by cl0v3rl34f
Summary: Kami saling membenci. Kami saling menjatuhkan. Aku bersumpah akan menghancurkan hidupnya. Tetapi, semuanya terlambat! Karena 'Dia' terlebih dahulu menghancurkanku, dengan cara..MENIKAHIKU..! (Ichiruki).
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

Kami saling membenci satu sama lain. Kami saling menjatuhkan dalam hal apapun. Aku membencinya karena orang tuanya telah membunuh kakakku. Dia membenciku karena menganggap kakakku membunuh seluruh keluarganya. Aku bersumpah akan menghancurkan hidupnya. Tetapi..semuanya terlambat! Karena...dia terlebih dahulu menghancurkanku...dengan cara... **MENIKAHIKU**...!

.

.

**"ENVIDIAR"**

**Pairing : Ichiruki  
><strong>

**Rating : M**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt Comfort/Horor**

**Warning : OOC, violence, non con, abuse, etc...**

**.**

**Tite Kubo©**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Aku tidak akan mencintai siapapun...**

**Itulah sumpahku di depan makam kakakku dulu..**

**Kakakku yang tampan, kakakku yang baik hati... karena 'DIA'..aku kehilangan satu – satunya orang yang bisa kusebut keluarga.**

**CURSE HIM!**

**I SWEAR TO GOD, I WILL DESTROY HIM!**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Terdengar suara kendaraan terpakir di halaman rumahku. Di hari yang sedang hujan deras begini siapa kira – kira yang datang? Aku merasa sangat penasaran, soalnya rumah atau lebih tepatnya mansion Kuchiki berada di puncak bukit dan sangat jauh dari pemukiman warga, hal itu sangat wajar karena bukit dan lahan sekitarnya adalah milik keluarga Kuchiki, yang sekarang adalah milikku.

Namaku adalah Kuchiki Rukia. Adik dari Kuchiki Byakuya, pengusaha jenius sekaligus kepala Klan Kuchiki yang tersohor di seluruh negeri.

Nii-sama sering memuji kecantikanku karena memiliki kulit putih susu, rambut hitam panjang selembut sutra, dan mata violet yang menurutnya sangat langka dan jarang dimiliki orang lain.

.

Nii-sama memang terlalu berlebihan menilaiku.

.

Menurutku, aku bukanlah orang yang cantik. Jelek malah.

.

Dengan tubuh kecil dan rambut panjang selutut, aku seperti rambut berjalan. Sedangkan kulitku terlalu putih, sehingga seperti hantu jika berjalan di malam hari. Bibirku terlihat penuh dan merah seperti seorang yang habis makan cabe. Parahnya lagi warna mataku, seperti alien dengan mata besar.

.

I hate myself!

.

Satu – satunya yang menjadi kebanggaanku hanyalah kecerdasan otakku. Aku tahu aku cerdas, dan itu tidak pernah kututupi.

.

Ya..aku adalah seorang Kuchiki. Satu –satunya yang masih hidup. Beberapa tahun yang lalu kakakku 'Kuchiki Byakuya' meninggal. Sebagai pewaris kedua otomatis kedudukan sebagai kepala klan dan seluruh harta kekayaan Klan Kuchiki jatuh kepadaku.

Sebagaimana halnya mansion yang ku tempati ini. Mansion ala jepang yang terbuat dari kayu berkualitas tinggi dan langka. Mansion ini memiliki sekitar 20 kamar utama dan 30 puluh kamar tamu, dojo, attic, dsb., saking luasnya aku terkadang tersesat di lorong rumahku sendiri.

Di depan dan samping mansion terdapat berbagai pepohonan yang terawat rapi hingga terlihat sangat asri, di belakang mansion terdapat kebun bunga dan kolam ikan yang sangat besar, ketika aku masih kecil aku sering bermain – main dengan ikan koi yang terdapat di kolam itu, air di kolam tersebut tidak dalam jadi nii-sama mengizinkanku bermain – main di situ, masa kecilku cukup menyenangkan.

Lamunanku langsung sirna, ketika terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarku.

.

Tok..tok..tok..

.

"Rukia-sama, ada seseorang yang ingin menemui anda." Ucap salah satu pelayan keluarga kuchiki.

.

"Siapa?"

.

"Mereka bernama Urahara Kisuke dan Grimmjow Jagerjack, Rukia-sama." Jawab sang pelayan dengan hormat.

.

"Apa..." mataku melebar ketika nama itu di sebut.

.

Mengejutkan. Sungguh tamu yang tidak biasa.

.

Srakkk

.

Aku kemudian membuka pintu geser kamar. Di depan pintu terlihat seorang pelayan wanita duduk bersimpuh dengan kepala menunduk dalam.

.

"Katakan kepada mereka untuk menunggu sebentar, dan...siapkan minuman." Ucapku dengan penuh wibawa, walaupun sebenarnya hatiku bergemuruh resah.

"Hai, Rukia-sama." Ucap sang pelayan dan kemudian pergi untuk melaksanakan tugasnya.

Kututup pintu kamar, dan kemudian mengambil kimono ganti untuk menemui mereka. Tidak mungkin aku memakai kimono tidur ini kan?. Damn them! Kenapa mereka harus menemuiku selarut ini.

"Mau apa mereka kemari? Mereka kan bawahan si berengsek itu! Akan kutuntut dia kalau cari masalah di rumahku!" maki ku sambil berganti pakaian.

.

.

Tap...tap...tap...

.

Menyusuri lorong yang panjang dan sepi, perasaaanku mulai terasa tidak enak. Bagaimana tidak, orang suruhan 'dia' menginjakkan kaki di sini pasti bukan untuk maksud yang baik. Mengingat hubungan kami yang sangat buruk, dan segala usaha yang kulakukan untuk menjatuhkan nama keluarganya.

.

Hmmm...seperti foto – foto skandal dirinya dengan semua wanita yang di pacarinya. Heh! Aku tidak akan melupakan ekspresi wajahnya saat itu...MENGGELIKAN!

.

Saat kusebarkan foto - foto itu di dunia maya, dia memasang wajah stoic dan sikap tenang di hadapan semua orang, tetapi...di hadapanku dia melepas topeng gentelmannya dan menunjukkan sisi gelap dirinya sebenarnya.

.

Dasar laki – laki bermuka dua! Sikapnya sebusuk hatinya!

.

Jangankan di usia ke 20 tahunku saat ini. Waktu pertama kali bertemu di sekolah dasar saja aku sudah sangat membencinya. Sialnya lagi, aku selalu sekelas dengannya selama 6 tahun bertutut - turut. Ugh! Bagaikan di neraka!

Puncaknya adalah kecelakaan mobil yang di sebabkan kesalahan orang tuanya yang mengakibatkan nii-sama meninggal! Hal itu menambah daftar panjang mengapa dia adalah musuh terbesarku di muka bumi ini.

.

Aku tidak akan memaafkannya! Keluarga pendosa itu!

.

.

Srakkk

.

Saat kubuka pintu geser tersebut, terlihat dua orang laki – laki berpakaian jas, duduk bersimpuh dengan santai sambil meminum teh hijau yang telah disediakan pelayanku. Sepertinya mereka sangat menyukai teh tersebut, terlihat dari ekspresi rileks dan senyuman kecil di wajah mereka.

.

Huh! Baguslah, setidaknya mereka tidak tersedak sampai mati saat aku tiba.

Hei! Yang bakal susahkan aku sendiri, harus di buang kemana mayat mereka nanti?

.

"Umm..Kuchiki-san, apa anda baik – baik saja?" tanya seseorang dengan suara ramah

.

Gasp! Apa yang sedang kulakukan...berdiri bengong seperti orang bodoh di hadapan mereka. Shit! Memalukan.

.

Aku pun memberikan senyuman tipis kepada kedua pria itu, "Ah..terima kasih Urahara-san, aku hanya merasa sedikit tidak enak badan." Kataku berusaha menutupi sikap error ku.

Urahara membalas ucapanku dengan senyuman ramah, sedangkan Grimmjow hanya menatapku dingin tanpa berkata apapun.

"Anda sangat cantik memakai kimono ungu tersebut Kuchiki-san, kalau saja saya belum menikah, saya pasti akan langsung melamar anda sekarang juga." Lanjut Urahara dengan semangat.

.

Yeah...yeah...fantastic..sekarang dia mencoba menggodaku.

.

Diam -diam aku memutar bola mataku menanggapi ucapannya.

COO mesum dan CEO playboy. Perfect! benar – benar pasangan yang serasi.

.

Berjalan seperti seharusnya seorang Kuchiki, aku pun dengan anggun dan langkah mantap melangkah menuju tempat dudukku, tepat di depan mereka.

Setelah duduk bersimpuh dan menyamankan posisi badan, aku menatap mereka dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi.

"Ada keperluan apa anda berdua kemari?" tanyaku to the point.

Grimmjow yang semula hanya berdiam diri, kini mulai angkat bicara.

"Kuchiki-san, kami kemari hanya untuk menyampaikan pesan dari Kurosaki-sama."

"Ini." Grimmjow menyodorkan map berwarna merah yang di letakkan di atas meja kepadaku.

"Apa ini? Kalau ini hanya lelucon kekanakan dari atasan kalian aku menolak untuk menerimanya!" suaraku mulai meninggi, emosiku mulai tersulut saat mendengar namanya di sebut.

"Ne..ne..Kuchiki-san, ini bukan lelucon. Saya harap anda dapat menerimanya dengan baik. Karena...ini masalah yang cukup krusial." Sahut pria berkipas itu dengan tampang serius.

Ku lemparkan pandanganku kepada Urahara dan men-death glarenya.

"Masalah..? biar ku luruskan, bocah Kurosaki itulah sumber masalahnya! Aku tidak memiliki masalah apapun." Tegasku kepada mereka berdua.

"Tenangkan diri anda Kuchiki-san, emosi tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun. Sebagai pengacara pribadi dari Kurosaki-sama saya hanya menjalankan perintah." Ucap pria berambut biru itu dengan tenang.

.

Apa..? memangnya siapa dia..? berani – beraninya si brengsek ini memerintahku!

.

Kulipat kedua tanganku di dada, dan ku tatap pria berambut hijau itu dengan pandangan terdinginku.

.

LIKE I CARE!

.

"Umm..Kuchiki-san, jangan begitu, saya tahu hubungan ada dengan Ichigo-sama kurang harmonis. Tapi, betul apa kata Grimmjow, saya juga selaku wakilnya hanya dapat menjalankan perintah." Ucap Urahara berusaha membujukku.

.

HARMONIS? WTF...penggunaan kosakata aneh apa itu? jangan anggap kami seperti pasangan suami – istri, mesum!

Aku tidak menanggapi ucapannya. Tetap dengan postur semula, tetapi dengan wajah lebih mengeras.

.

"Ne..selain itu Ichigo-sama seusia dengan anda. Cuma beda 1 bulan dengan anda, jadi dia bukan bocah, Kuchiki-san. Walau lebih tua 1 bulan, anda sebaiknya jangan bersikap superior." Nasehatnya dengan nada yang di anggapnya bijak.

.

Mendengar ucapan Urahara, emosiku sudah tidak terbendung lagi.

.

Aku pun kemudian berdiri, dan mengarahkan jari telunjukku ke arah pintu keluar.

.

"Cukup omong kosong kalian! Keluar dari rumahku sekarang juga!" Perintahku dengan suara lantang, wajah memerah karena marah.

Kedua pria itu kemudian berpandangan, berkomunikasi tanpa suara. Setelah itu mereka berdiri dan membungkuk hormat kepadaku, sebelum akhirnya mereka berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Grimmjow yang berada di belakang Urahara tiba – tiba berhenti tepat di tengah pintu, dia kemudian menoleh ke arahku.

"Bila anda ingin menemui Kurosaki-sama, besok beliau ada di kediamannya sekitar pukul 5 sore." Ucapnya datar.

.

Memang ada urusan apa aku dengannya? Bila dunia kiamat pun aku tidak akan sudi menemuinya!

"Saya harap anda dapat menerima semuanya dengan tabah. Satu lagi pesan dari Kurosaki-sama, anda di beri waktu sampai jam 8 malam untuk mengemasi semua barang – barang anda di rumah ini." Lanjutnya.

Setelah itu dia pun berlalu pergi, meninggalkan aku yang berdiri dengan mulut sedikit terbuka karena Shock.

Hah? Makan apa dia tadi sebelum kesini? Perkataannya melantur tidak karuan.

Mataku lalu menangkap benda yang masih tergeletak di tinggalkan di atas meja.

Ya ampun, mereka lupa membawa map ini.

Dengan setengah berlari tetapi tetap anggun, aku pun berusaha mengejar mereka untuk mengembalikan map merah tersebut.

Sesampainya di pintu keluar utama, aku merasa kecewa..karena mobil kedua pria itu sudah tidak berada di tempat.

.

Haahhh

.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, tanganku memijit – mijit keningku yang mulai pusing. Seluruh tubuhku sedikit menggigil karena dinginnya malam.

Untuk beberapa saat aku hanya berdiri membeku di depan pintu tersebut. Secara tidak sadar jariku mulai mengelus permukaan map yang ku pegang.

Jujur..aku cukup penasaran tentang isi dari map ini.

Kata mereka map ini di tujukan kepadaku kan?

.

'_Yup, dari bocah Kurosaki brengsek itu'_ inner ku menjawab dengan segera.

.

Berarti tidak masalah bila aku melihatnya.

.

Dengan bantuan penerangan dari lampu teras, kubuka perlahan sampul map itu.

Ternyata di dalamnya adalah berkas.

Bukan bekas biasa tetapi berkas yang menyangkut hak pengambil alihan seluruh property Klan Kuchiki. Dan di setiap akhir berkas tertera namaku untuk di tandatangani.

Kakiku tiba- tiba terasa lemas...

Tidak...Tidak mungkin...

Ini pasti hanya mimpi...ya...mimpi buruk...

.

Dengan langkah gontai aku berusaha masuk kembali ke dalam mansion.

.

K..Kami-sama...

Hukuman apa yang kau berikan kepadaku ini...

.

Setibanya di lorong masuk, penglihatanku kemudian berputar – putar, dan mulai mengabur.

Kurasakan tubuhku seperti boneka marionette yang talinya putus, perlahan jatuh ke depan menuju lantai.

.

"Kyaaaaa...Rukia-samaaa...!"

.

Terdengar teriakan panik seluruh pelayan di telingaku.

.

Tubuhku kemudian membentur lantai. Dan dalam sekejap pandanganku menjadi gelap.

.

.

Aku tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**CEO : 'Chief Executive Officer' / 'President'. **

**COO : 'Chief Operating Officer' / 'Vice President'.**

.


	2. Chapter 1 : Encontrarse Con

**.**

**.**

**"ENVIDIAR"**

**Pairing : Ichiruki**

**Rating : M**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt Comfort/Horor**

**Warning : OOC, violence, non con, abuse, etc...**

**.**

**Tite Kubo©**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>I didn'n want to wake up, i was having a much better time asleep. And that's really sad. It was almost like a reverse nightmare, like when you wake up from a nightmare you're so relieved. I woke up into a nightmare." – Ned Vizzini, It's Kind of a Funny Story.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Encontrarse Con<br>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Rukia-sama, apakah anda yakin ingin mengendarai mobil sendiri?" kata supirku dengan khawatir.

"Ya, Jangan khawatir, aku akan baik – baik saja." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Ta..tapi, anda baru sadar dari pingsan, Rukia-sama." Protesnya

.

Ohh..please..jangan ingatkan aku kejadian memalukan itu lagi.

.

"Hmm..aku tidak apa – apa, tadi aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan." Ucapku sambil tertawa kecil, berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Hhh..baiklah Rukia-sama, saya mohon anda hati – hati di jalan." Katanya dengan nada kebapakkan.

"Ya," aku pun menyalakan kendaraanku, "Aku pergi dulu." Sambil melambaikan sebelah tangan aku menancap gas mobil dengan kecepatan penuh.

Ku lirik jam tanganku.

Jam 3 sore...SHIT! aku harus bergegas, perlu waktu sekitar 3 jam sampai ke rumah si brengsek itu!

Kalau pun sampai kesana dengan kecepatan seperti ini, kemungkinan aku masih tetap akan terlambat.

Damn it!

Semoga saja si Kurosaki sialan itu tidak terlalu sibuk dengan para pelacurnya!

.

.

.

Ku parkirkan mobil ku dengan mulus di depan gerbang sebuah mansion yang megah. Ya...megah, walau lidahku terasa gatal untuk megakuinya.

Hufft..sepertinya aku tiba tepat waktu. Sejenak ku pandangi mansion ala barat itu dengan tatapan benci.

Klan Kurosaki memang rival terberat bagi Klan Kuchiki. Sebagai pemegang posisi kedua terkaya di negeri ini setelah Klan Kuchiki, sudah sepantasnya mereka patut di waspadai.

Padahal tinggal satu tahun lagi aku akan menjadi CEO dari Kuchiki Corp. Tetapi bocah orange itu mengacaukan segalanya.

Huh!

"Mengapa mansion ini begitu sepi? Bukankah ini sudah jam 5 sore. Seharusnya dia sudah berada di rumah."

Dengan kesalnya aku keluar dari mobil dan mulai memencet - mencet bel di pintu gerbang tersebut.

Tidak ada sahutan.

Ku pencet sekali lagi. Hasilnya tetap sama.

THAT FUCKTARD!

Tunggu dulu! Mungkin dia mendapat kecelakaan di jalan. Mataku berbinar – binar mengharapkannya.

Heh! Serve him right!

.

Bersenandung kecil, tanganku mencoba merapikan baju kimonoku yang sedikit berkerut.

Aku membayangkan pesta yang akan kubuat bila dia benar – benar kecelakaan. Mungkin dengan begini aku dapat merebut kembali seluruh property Klan Kuchiki.

Bibirku mengembangkan senyuman lebar.

Manusia tidak berguna seperti dirinya, memang sebaiknya menghilang dari muka bumi ini.

Yup, setidaknya bagiku dunia akan terasa lebih indah.

Menggunakan kaca jendela mobil, aku pun mulai mengamati penampilanku.

Rambutku yang tergerai lepas terlihat sedikit berantakan karena tidak sempat ku sisir tadi, Hmm..sedangkan kimono biru dengan motif bunga sakura yang ku pakai, tampak terlihat perfect dan nyaman saat dikenakan.

Sambil menyisir rambut menggunakan jari, kusenderkan punggungku di pintu gerbang raksasa itu.

Hari semakin gelap..ku lihat jam tanganku.

Sudah Jam 17.30-

KRIETTT

BRUKK!

"Itaii...! Ap..apa?..pintu gerbangnya ternyata tidak terkunci."

.

Di halaman mansion itu terlihat ada 2 buah mobil terparkir secara sembarangan, seperti di taruh secara tergesa – gesa.

Hmm..di jendela lantai dua itu lampunya menyala, aneh..sedangkan yang lain mati total.

Apa ada orang di rumah ya?

Kuketok pintu depan dengan sekuat tenagaku.

Hening...

Heehh..KURANG AJAR! SEORANG KUCHIKI SEPERTIKU DIPERLAKUKAN SEPERTI PENGEMIS DI DEPAN PINTU RUMAHNYA!

IT'S ENOUGH!

Ku angkat kain depan kimonoku, dan ku layangkan tendangan mematikan ke arah pintu tersebut.

BRAKK!

Engsel double door itu terlepas seketika. Pintu pun terbuka lebar seakan mempersilakan diriku untuk masuk dengan bangganya.

Jangan pandang rendah seorang Kuchiki karena hanya dia seorang wanita!

Nii-sama pun tidak sanggup menahan tendanganku saat adu bela diri, apalagi lawannya hanya pintu biasa.

"Heh! Kurosaki, tampaknya kau harus mengganti pintumu dengan yang lebih kuat." Ejekku seraya masuk dengan anggunnya ke dalam mansion tersebut.

.

.

TAP..TAP..TAP..

Sepi...

Kemana semua orang di mansion ini?

Aku pun kemudian naik ke lantai dua menuju ruangan yang lampunya menyala.

Dengan santai aku melangkah, seakan – akan ini adalah rumahku sendiri.

Hei! Itu adalah prinsip klan kami. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan seorang Kuchiki bila memutuskan sesuatu, legal ataupun ilegal tidak ada bedanya di mata seorang Kuchiki.

Kami ibarat raja di negeri ini.

Setidaknya begitulah keadaannya sewaktu nii-sama masih hidup dulu..

.

"-AAHHH~ Kurosaki-sannnn...anda sangat Hebattt~"

.

Langkah kakiku membeku seketika.

.

KRIETT..KRIETT..KRIETT..

.

Dari pintu yang setengah terbuka itu, terdengar suara desahan – desahan dan deritan suara ranjang yang sangat nyaring.

Terikan wanita itu di telingaku semakin lama semakin pekak, dan tempo dentuman ranjang ke dinding pun semakin cepat.

ADA APA INI!

Aku menatap horor ke pemandangan yang di suguhkan di depan mata perawanku.

"-AKHH~KUROSAKI-SAN!"

Dengan hentakkan pinggul terakhir dari pemuda di atasnya yang begitu keras, wanita itu melenguh panjang dan terlihat langsung lemas.

.

SHOCK!

.

'**SI IMORAL INI...!'** batinku geram.

.

Aku tersadar dari keterpakuanku. Tidak ingin pikiran polosku lebih terkotori oleh adegan mesum mereka, aku kemudian melangkah pergi menuju ruang tamu.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu bergaya eropa itu, aku langsung mendudukan diri di salah satu sofa.

Pikiranku Blank.

Dasar bedebah! Dia menari – nari dia atas penderitaanku!

.

Tap..tap..tap..

.

"Hi..hi..hi..Ahh..bisakah besok bertemu lagi Kurosaki-san~? Kata seorang wanita berambut hijau dengan genit.

Mereka sepertinya belum menyadari keberadaanku.

"Hmm..maaf Nel, sepertinya besok aku tidak bisa." Jawab pria berambut orange itu dengan nada gentelmannya.

**Memuakkan!**

Sambil berpelukan dan melancarkan ciuman – ciuman kecil, si brengsek itu lalu melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggul wanita bak model itu, dan menuntunnya menuju pintu keluar.

**Rasanya aku ingin muntah.**

Wanita bernama Nel itu kemudian mengelus wajah Kurosaki dengan tatapan terpesona, mencium bibirnya dengan penuh gairah, dan mengucapkan 'Call Me' sebelum akhirnya berlalu pergi.

Si brengsek itu tampak begitu segar setelah kegiatan mesumnya. Masih dalam keadaan setengah telanjang dan dengan keringat yang mengalir di tubuhnya.

**MENJIJIKAN!**

Kepalaku terasa mendidih! Ku ambil vas bunga kristal yang ada di hadapanku, kemudian ku lemparkan ke arah kepalanya sekuat tenagaku.

Seperti memiliki telepatik dia dengan santainya memerengkan kepalanya, sehingga vas bunga itu bukannya menghantam kepala jeleknya, tetapi dinding yang ada di hadapannya sampai hancur berkeping – keping.

Hah..hah..hah..

Dengan nafas terengah dan emosi yang tidak terkontrol, aku menggenggam erat kedua tanganku hingga kurasakan kuku – kukuku mulai menancap di telapak tanganku hingga berdarah. Mataku menyorot tajam dengan nafsu membunuh.

Masih tidak beranjak dari posisinya semula, si berengsek Kurosaki itu dengan santainya menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku. Matanya terlihat bosan, bibirnya mengukir senyuman malas.

.

"Ahh...KAU RUPANYA.."

.

"APA KABAR, RUKIA-SAN."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews..**

**Salam kenal, lovely readers! Author termasuk newbie di fanfiction, jadi gomene bila banyak kekurangan dalam penulisan cerita (^^).**

**Anyway, segala sesuatu di fic ini akan sangat berbeda dgn cerita originalnya.**

**Yup, Rukia sengaja author buat 1 bln lebih tua dari Ichigo...**

**So..**

**C U Next Chap..**

**.**

**Love,**

**.**

**Cl0v3rl34f**

**.**


End file.
